Sabes que quieres
by little tigress
Summary: Todo comenzó con un toque. Hace semanas Sunset tocó la frente de Pinkie y entró en la mente de la chica rosa. Ahora tienen una relación que Sunset no sabe cómo terminar. También en Fimfiction:You Know You Want to.


**Sabes que quieres**

 _Todo comenzó con un toque_ **.**

Nada importante, un simple toque en la frente. Era difícil de creer que un simple contacto había hecho que las cosas llegasen tan lejos, pero así era. Sunset Shimmer había tocado a Pinkie Pie en la frente, gracias a su nueva magia, logró entrar en su cabeza y ver el curioso mundo que encerraba la mente de la chica más hiperactiva de la dimensión.

Al principio era… divertido, se atreverían a decir.

Para Sunset era toda una experiencia entrar en aquel mundo lleno de colores, de sonrisas y dulces parlantes. Y para Pinkie, para ella significaba que, al fin, existiría alguien capaz de comprenderla.

Durante los primeros días tras el campamento, Sunset había descubierto cierto placer al adentrarse en lo que ella llegó a conocer como _Pinkielandia_. Un mundo totalmente diferente a cualquier otro en que hubiera estado (claro, ella sólo conocía dos dimensiones distintas, pero aún así). Ahí todo era rosa, con sombras de arcoíris y eternas risas que retumbaban al ritmo de extraña música pop. Era loco. Impredecible. Y a Sunset le agradaba.

En el pasado había expresado su descontento por todo lo que fuera diferente, obligando a todos en la escuela a permanecer en el status quo. Sin embargo, con Pinkie Pie no era así. Pinkie era la clase de chica que podía hacer seis cosas imposibles antes de comenzar la escuela. Era enérgica, alegre, empalagosa en todo sentido posible. Y aun así, Sunset había aprendido a quererla.

El escape mental se volvió la piedra principal para erguir una nueva y duradera amistad.

Las primeras veces que lo intentaron todo iba en un solo sentido. La mente de Pinkie era un libro abierto para Sunset, pero lo único que la chica de cabello de fuego lograba hacer era ver. Sólo… ver. Los colores, los dulces bailarines, las sonrisas, todo. Ella no era más que una espectadora.

Con el tiempo eso cambió. Después de varios intentos Sunset se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía que contentarse con observar. La chica equestriana no tenía idea de si eso era culpa de su magia, de la prolongada exposición, las visitas crónicas a la mente de Pinkie, o de Pinkie. Le asustaba, pero no le importaba realmente. Participar de la loca imaginación de su amiga fiestera era toda una experiencia. Una buena.

A Sunset le hubiera gustado asegurar que esa pequeña dependencia se había largado en cuando llegó a la ciudad. Estaría mintiendo, porque sin importar el lugar, el día o la dimensión, Sunset tenía esa sensación. Ella quería. Deseaba viajar a la mente de Pinkie Pie, usar ese espacio lejos del tiempo para divertirse, olvidarse de todo. Pero incluso ella misma sabía que no era lo correcto. No era algo bueno utilizar a su amiga como una excusa, mucho menos como una herramienta para su propio beneficio.

Le remordía la conciencia, pero sabía que a Pinkie le daba igual, es más, incluso lo disfrutaba. De haber sabido lo que provocaría, Sunset se habría contenido. Habría aprendido a controlar el anhelo de locura que sólo existía en Pinkie Pie.

Quizás era mitad del verano. Quizás faltaba una semana para volver a iniciar clases. Realmente no tenía idea. Sunset Shimmer sólo sabía una cosa bien. Y era que ese era el día en que aclararía las cosas con Pinkie Pie.

Hacía bastante calor aquella tarde, así que Sunset iba con pantalones cortos, una delgada blusa azul. Su chaqueta de había quedado en el closet, realmente no tenía ganas de llevarla. Estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, igual sabía que era algo que _debía_ hacer.

-Si no es ahora, no será nunca- murmuró para sí misma mientras soltaba un suspiro.

La puerta de la casa se cerró. Sunset comenzó a caminar hacia la parada del autobús. No tardó mucho, o quizás sí y no se había dado cuenta por estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Al menos esta vez realmente eran tus pensamientos, Sunset- se dijo con un tono amargo.

El camión llegó. No había mucha gente, lo que Sunset agradeció silenciosamente a Celestia… o a cualquier otro ser divino que estuviera escuchando. Mientras tomaba asiento, recordó que en ese mundo Celestia no era más que otra empleada del sistema en lugar de una poderosa alicornio capaz de controlar cuerpos celestes.

Por la ventana veía todo, y nada al mismo tiempo. El mundo se difuminaba frente a sus ojos. Era tan difícil concentrarse, la ansiedad se acumulaba en su pecho. Sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar. Lo único que quería era llegar con Pinkie y _escapar._

No, _quería hablar_. Hablar.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que el transporte se detuvo, pero siendo sincera, últimamente no se daba cuenta de nada. No le importaba nada desde el día en que se decidió a ponerle un alto a Pinkie Pie.

Bajó. En la calle no había nadie más, cosa rara, los viernes era cuando más gente solía haber en el centro comercial. Sunset se encogió de hombros. No importaba. Cuanta menos gente presente, mejor.

Sunset suspiró en el momento en que las puertas automáticas se abrieron.

Pinkie Pie seguramente la estaba esperando en la zona de comida rápida. Siempre que salían estaba ahí. Sunset tomó una serie de respiraciones rápidas, intentando calmarse, pero su corazón seguía galopando como caballo salvaje. Y su mente no dejaba de preguntarse porqué demonios había hecho esa analogía.

Tuvo razón. Cuando Sunset llegó a la zona de comida la vio. Sentada en una mesa, sola, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de una inexistente canción mientras saboreaba una malteada de fresa. Sin siquiera voltearse, Pinkie se apresuró a hacerle una seña a Sunset Shimmer. La chica se hubiera sorprendido, de no haber pasado tanto tiempo en la mente de Pinkie. La recién llegada regresó el saludo y se acercó a su _amiga_.

-¡Hola, Sunny!-saludó Pinkie en cuanto Sunset tomó asiento.

-Hola, Pinkie.

Mientras la chica de cabello rizado continuaba disfrutando de su bebida, Sunset se había quedado callada, intentando ponerle orden a sus pensamientos por quinta vez en un día.

-¿Sucede algo?

Sunset casi da un brinco al escuchar a Pinkie hablarle. La chica de cabello de fuego negó con la cabeza.

Pinkie Pie entrecerró los ojos, examinando detenidamente a su compañera.

-Estoy bien, Pinkie-dijo Sunset tras limpiarse una gota de sudor que bajaba por su frente-. Sólo un poco nerviosa…

-¿Y por qué estás nerviosa, Sunny?- preguntó la joven Pie antes de volver a su bebida.

Sunset sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Era el momento de decirlo.

-Pinkie-dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Sí, Sunset?- respondió Pinkie con un rápido parpadeo.

-Tengo algo que decirte desde hace un tiempo…

Pinkie dejó entonces su malteada, concentrándose por completo en lo que fuera que Sunset le dijera.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, realmente creo que eres una de las persona más… impresionantes con las que he estado, y estas últimas semanas han sido increíbles.

-¡D'aww!- exclamó Pinkie levantándose de su asiento. De un brinco, la chica rosa llegó hasta Sunset para atraparla en un asfixiante abrazo-. Sunset, para mí también ha sido increíble. Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan nerviosionada.

-¿En serio?- Sunset no sabía si estar confundida, aterrada, o aliviada. Quizás una mezcla de las tres.

-¡Claro! No sé cómo pude pasarlo por alto-. Entonces Pinkie soltó una risilla, como una burla personal.

-Pinkie…

-¡Es nuestro aniversario de tres semanas y media!

Pinkie soltó a Sunset Shimmer, y en ese mismo instante una serie de explosiones llenó el lugar. Varias personas se levantaron corriendo, gritando, e incluso llorando, pero la mayoría regresó cuando vieron que las mortales bazucas no arrojaban más que confeti de colores.

El corazón de Sunset se encogió al ver todos los papelitos volando alrededor de su _novia_. Ella se veía tan feliz, sonriéndole de una manera tierna y llena de cariño. La determinación con que Sunset se había levantado, desapareció como un montón de cupcakes en fiesta de Pinkie Pie.

-Claro…-exclamó Sunset, fingiendo estar feliz, cuando realmente lo único que quería era gritar de frustración. Cada vez que intentaba decirlo, o al menos insinuarlo, Pinkie Pie hacía algo tierno, o algo que simplemente le hacía arrepentirse de querer terminar en primer lugar.

-¡Feliz aniversario!-gritó Pinkie, atrapando a Sunset en sus brazos una vez más.

Sunset de pronto se sintió vulnerable, como una potrilla indefensa que teme decirle a su mamá que su maceta favorita estaba rota. Sabía que tenía que decirlo antes de que las cosas fueran más lejos, pero no le era posible hacerlo en ese momento.

-Feliz aniversario, Pinkie.

 **…**

-¿A dónde me llevas? Creí que por esto no harías una fiesta.

-Cierto, tenía pensado organizar una gran fiesta para cuando cumpliéramos un mes, pero eso no significa que no podamos celebrar un poco la ocasión-. Sonrió Pinkie, dándole a Sunset un leve apretón en la mano.

-¿Y ese era motivo suficiente para vendarme los ojos?-gruñó la chica de fuego con cierta picardía.

Pinkie negó con la cabeza rápidamente, ignorando por completo que su compañera tenía los ojos cegados.

-¡Las sorpresas sólo son sorpresas cuando no las esperas, tontilla!- entonces Pinkie se detuvo y le dio un leve toque a su novia en la nariz. Sunset arrugó la frente.

-Eso lo entiendo…

Antes de que Pinkie pudiera volver a interrumpirla, Sunset agregó:

-De hecho, Pinkie, yo también tengo una sorpresa.

-¡Aw! Gracias, Sunset.

-Aunque no estoy segura de si realmente te gustará.

Pinkie las hizo detenerse una vez más.

-Si es una sorpresa tuya, seguro que me gustará- Pinkie desató la venda que cubría los ojos de Sunset, dejando a la chica de fuego ver la enorme sonrisa en su cara-. Nadie me conoce mejor que tú, Sun.

Antes de que Sunset pudiera recuperar por completo sus sentidos, Pinkie le plantó un delicado beso en los labios.

-Sorpresa-susurró la chica rosada alejándose un poco.

Sunset observó sus alrededores, era la casa de Pinkie Pie. La cocina, específicamente. En la mesa del centro había un pequeño pastel de color amarillo con merengue rosa y un par de velas encendidas. Junto al plato del postre, había una cartita doblada con la sencilla inscripción.

"Para Sunset"

-Muchas gracias, Pinkie, pero yo…- Sunset estaba nerviosa, le temblaba la mano al intentar alcanzar la carta de su amiga.

-Pero nada, ahora vas a relajarte y a comer pastel.

Pinkie obligó a Sunset a tomar asiento, luego se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a partir el pastel. Le pasó a Sunset un tenedor y ambas comenzaron a comer. Pinkie sonreía con el dulce sabor del pastel, pan de naranja. Sunset sentía que cada bocado tenía sabor a culpa. No podía seguir con eso.

-Pinkie, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace rato?- comentó Sunset una vez que terminó su rebanada de pastel.

La chica frente a ella asintió, con las mejillas llenas de postre.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Entonces Pinkie tragó el pastel. Su gran experiencia con fiestas y personas le habían enseñado que esas palabras siempre indicaban algo peligroso.

-Está bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Las manos de Sunset se crisparon sobre la tela de su blusa.

 _Vamos, ya llegaste hasta aquí_ , se dijo Sunset. Intentó convencerse de seguir adelante.

-Necesito aclarar algunas cosas contigo, Pinkie- soltó Sunset, sintiendo su pecho retorcerse con cada palabra.

-Claro- respondió Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa fingida. Ella intentó mantenerse calmada para la tormenta que seguro se desataría en los próximos minutos, pero su mente no dejaba de reprocharse algunas cosas.

 _Seguramente esto es por aquella vez que fuimos a Burger Princess._ Pensó Pinkie, reprochándose la tonta decisión de haber invitado a Sunset a comer a un restaurante de hamburguesas en sus primeras citas. _¡Solía ser un caballo, por el amor al cupcake!_

Sunset asintió, algo intranquila al no saber lo que sucedía en la mente de Pinkie Pie en ese momento.

Claro, eso era lo que la había metido en ese problema para empezar.

-Pinkie, realmente he disfrutado este tiempo que hemos estado juntas- comenzó Sunset, entonces se fijó en la expresión de Pinkie. Su jovial rostro ahora presentaba una seriedad inconcebible en tan enérgica chica. Estaba cruzada de brazos.

-¿Pero?-interrumpió Pinkamena mientras alzaba la ceja.

En ese momento Sunset sabía que no existía vuelta atrás. Realmente había llegado el momento de decir lo que tanto se había estado callando desde que regresaron del campamento Everfree. La mirada de Pinkie Pie le indicaba que, efectivamente, ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

-Pero…

Tenía la boca seca, como si las palabras se hubieran evaporado ante la ardiente mirada de Pinkie Pie.

-¿Sí?

-No creo que podamos seguir… así- dijo Sunset, haciendo un gesto con sus manos señalándose y luego a Pinkie.

-Oh-exclamó Pinkie con una expresión tan monótona que su hermana Maud hubiera estado orgullosa- ¿Eso es todo?

La chica de fuego sintió que se congelaba. Quizás estaba asustada, tal vez era el impacto de las palabras de su amiga. Quizás era una mezcla de las dos.

-¡¿QUE?!- el rostro de Sunset se descompuso al gritar aquello. Se puso de pie de un salto.

Pinkie no dijo nada. Manteniendo esa perturbadora clama suya dejó que Sunset continuara.

-He estado debatiéndome por días si debía decirte esto, ¿Sabes acaso cuantas noche de sueño perdí pensando en la forma de decirlo?

La chica de cabello rizado se encogió de hombros.

-¡Muchas!

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes, Sunset?

Ante eso, Sunset Shimmer calló, totalmente insegura sobre cómo responder a eso. No siquiera estaba segura de tener una respuesta clara que dar.

Pinkie se puso de pie, y con una distante sonrisa dijo:

-Te gustaba, ¿no?

Sunset no supo a qué se refería su amiga, pero su cuerpo actuó solo. Asintió.

-A mí también, era curioso pensar que… podías entrar en mi cabeza, ¿sabes?

Sunset volvió a asentir.

-Nunca nadie había logrado entenderme así-cuando Pinkie dijo eso, ambas chicas estaban frente a frente-. Y luego tú entraste ahí, no creí que fuera posible que entraras a mi mente.

-Yo tampoco creí que pudiera… Supongo que fue por la regularidad con que lo hacíamos, el escape mental.

-Pero, Sunset-. Pinkie estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos, al borde de las lágrimas-. Yo no podía entrar en tu mente como tú lo haces con la mía. Ahora… tú me conoces a un nivel tan profundo. Yo sólo creí que debería intentar hacer lo mismo.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué de esta forma?-preguntó Sunset, algo confundida.

-Porque ser amigas no era suficiente, ¿a eso te refieres, Sunny?-la chica de fuego asintió-. Porque incluso de esa forma ya no podía conocerte más. Cuando comenzamos a salir, tú no dijiste nada, no me detuviste así que creí que estabas de acuerdo.

Sunset se puso una mano en la nuca, avergonzada.

-He aprendido más de ti en estas semanas que en todo un año de amistad.

Entonces Pinkie Pie dio un paso hacia Sunset.

-Ahora sé que te gusta que te rasquen detrás de las orejas- dijo Pinkie, haciendo como decía. Ante el gesto, Sunset se sonrojó.

-Y también sé que cuando ríes sueles relinchar.

-Eso… no es cierto-gimió Sunset, roja como manzana.

Pinkie sonrió, con su mano acariciando la mejilla de su compañera.

-También aprendí que, sin importar cuánto te incomodara, seguirías con esto simplemente por no verme triste.

En ese momento Pinkie Pie hizo lo último que Sunset hubiera esperado. Su cuerpo sintió un curioso calor recorrerle el cuerpo al momento en que los labios de Pinkie se acercaron a los suyos. No era la primera vez que se besaban, eso ya había sucedido semanas antes, y de hecho había sido la razón por la que Sunset y Pinkie habían comenzado a salir.

Lo recordaba de una manera bastante diferente a esta vez. La primera había sido torpe, del lado de Sunset al menos. Había sido apresurado. Y no totalmente correspondido. La primera vez Sunset había seguido a Pinkie creyendo que había sido un juego, igual que sus escapes mentales. Luego se dio cuenta de que había sido más que eso. También se dio cuenta de que eso no podía seguir. No era justo, no para Pinkie.

Pero ahora era diferente. Sunset cayó en la cuenta de que Pinkie Pie realmente había llegado a conocerla de forma más profunda. Y se enteró gracias a ese segundo beso. Había sido más… especial. Delicado. Dulce. Lleno de cariño. Y al mismo tiempo era algo amargo. Sabía a despedida.

Se separaron.

Pinkie Pie se alejó un poco de la perpleja Sunset Shimmer. Pinkie se acercó al refrigerador y sacó otro pastelillo. Estaba glaseado con letras.

 _"PP & SS = BFF"_

-Lo tenía por si acaso.

Se lo entregó a Sunset y con una última sonrisa le dijo:

-También aprendí que tu sabor favorito no era el chocolate.

Sunset se quedó observando el pastel con cierta reticencia. No podía creer la forma en que todo había salido. Ella se había esperado más gritos, más lágrimas… más… _algo._

-Anda, Sunny, pruébalo.

Sunset no tocó el pastel, sólo se le quedó viendo como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar.

-Vamos, Sunset, sabes que quieres.

La chica de fuego volvió a mirar el postre en sus manos, aun algo insegura, se atrevió a darle una mordida.

-Gracias, Pinkie Pie.

Entonces ambas sonrieron una vez más, Sunset estaba aliviada, después de tanto tiempo, al fin estaba en paz. Y el pastel de vainilla y fresas estaba delicioso.

 **Fin**

* * *

Esta idea se me ocurrió después de haber visto los bloopers de La leyenda de Everfree. La última escena fue la que más me había gustado y de ahí nació este fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado.

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, reclamo o lo que sea, es bienvenido en los comentarios. Realmente me gustaría recibir sus opiniones.

Sólo me queda aclarar que este es solo un one-shot, no tendrá continuación.

De momento es todo, así que...

Hasta luego :D


End file.
